In the collection and testing of blood, various apparatus and methods are used. One such system uses a primary blood bag connected through a first length of tubing to a needle which is inserted into the vein of a donor to draw blood from the vein and into the bag. A second length of tubing is connected at one end with the blood bag and at its other end to a Y-connector, which, in turn, is connected through further lengths of tubing to a pair of red cell storage bags.
When the blood bag has been filled, the first length of tubing is clamped adjacent the blood bag and separated between the clamp and the needle, which remains in the donor's vein. When the tubing is separated, a second needle is exposed, connected to that portion of the tubing which remains connected to the needle in the donor's vein. This second needle is then used to fill test tubes for various blood screening tests. The exposed second needle constitutes a risk to health workers.
After the test tubes are filled, the first needle is removed from the vein of the donor, thus exposing that needle and creating a further risk to health workers.